Angel of the Sea
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: AU! Bella is the princess of twilight and is now fleeing with her father from being kidnapped only when all of her crew is posioned and the Pirate ship Breaking Dawn is coming for them, what will bella do to save her crew? WillCaptin Edward accept heroff
1. The Angel's Ship

**Angel Of The Sea**

**

* * *

**

AU! Bella is the princess of the kindom of Twilight and is now fleeing with her father from being kidnapped, only to have all of her crew posioned the Pirate ship Breaking Dawn is coming for them what will Bella do to save her crew? Will Captian Edward accept Bella's offer!! FIND OUT!!

I Do not own Twilight Saddly-hope you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW

**

* * *

****Bella's Pov**

_**I am one of many names really I can hardly keep track of them. Angel of the Sea, Princess of Song and Dance. Sea Goddess and one that I think is the most absurd, the Most Beautiful Women in the World. I mean really I'm just plain old Bella, ok I guess I'm not just plain old well actually I am a Princess of the Kingdom Twilight but my truest name will always be, Isabella Marie Swan who is not beautiful, and not over average just me. Just Bella. **_

**_Chapter one: Angel's Ship_**

"Lady Isabella, you must awake, your father wishes an audience with you." The curtains above the cot where I sleep where abruptly pulled open causing me to promptly fall out of the cot. I blew out a breath, blowing stray curls out my face.

"Really, Temperance give me some forewarning."

My grandmotherly ladies maid Temperance just stooped down chuckling to help me get ungracefully to my feet. She pushed me lightly behind the dressing curtain then to my wardrobe to get my dress for the day. I tapped my foot in impatience.

"Temperance, why does my father need me?"

As she appeared around the screen I lost all inquires when I saw the dress she held. It was not the soft simple cotton gowns I had worn ever since my father and I had taken to our ship _"Dusk" _to escape a kidnapping and assignation attempt on me and my father. No it was a blue flowing corseted gown with layers of petticoat that would most defiantly make me a hazard to everyone on the boat. Not that I wasn't one already. Not only did it have petticoats but it also was cut rather low, well still overly modest in my friend's opinions but showing more skin than I really wished to show.

"Why do I need to wear that?" I asked my voice raising an octave.

"Your father wishes it. Princess really it is more proper, please just listen to your father."

Temperance scolded lightly I sighed and allowed her to help me put on the gown. I could hardly breath I had been free of corsets for weeks and it had been heaven, corsets where just another cage men set to place a woman in and expect her to believe it open air. I let Temperance push me towards the mirror and set me down to bring my tangled curls to order. As she did I studied my features in the mirror. Boring brown hair that reached to my waist and that was always curling into unruly curls, brown eyes boring also. My face looked like my mother's but she had been prettier than me. Sighing I remembered Temperance had not answered my question. As she brushed my hair I asked her again.

"Why does my father need me?"

"It's not my business to say."

"Tempy…please?"

"Isabella…Bella, really I can't say anything but if I where you I would prepare myself."

Temperance gave my hair a final tug and then pulled it up into a graceful knot on top of my head. Sighing I stood smoothing the silk skirt. My eyes held down. Temperance took one of my hands and gently led me out of the chambers I had to my own on the _"Dusk"_ My eyes where held down but not for long my eyes swept up to take in the mahogany wood, the glittering precious stone mermaid that was at the head of the boat. And the luminous blue waters the, water choppy with the light breeze. I loved the smell of the air, my revelry was cut short as Temperance pulled me into my father's chambers he was sitting at his chair a letter held in his hand another on the low sand table. I walked trying hard not to trip and succeeding to sit down next to my father. Hands neatly folded eyes cast down I knew when I was allowed to act like myself around him and when he asked my to change in a corset it was not the time. So I acted the part of a well behaved princess, waiting to pick my battles.

"Father, you wanted to see me."

My father Charles finally looked up and smiled kindly at me though worry hinted in his eyes. He turned to me taking my white hands in his slightly tanned ones. My skin was always white as fresh snow I never tanned though sometimes burned. I had inherited it from my mother.

"Bella, darling you look beautiful as ever, I have great news for you."

I normally would protest about the beauty comment but the way he said "great news" made me cringe internally waiting for the blow, I kept my eyes averted, though I was a good actress my eyes always gave me away I said in a light voice.

"What is it Father?"

His hands tightened then he started coughing hard. He looked at me apologetically and brought his hand to his mouth to stifle the cough. It came back red. I jumped and asked franticly as I watched blood come slowly down the side of his mouth.

"Father, Father! What's wrong?" Temperance started to cough as well. My eyes widened I quickly pulled my father on the Bed and helped Temperance on the cushioned couch.

"Tempy…Are you ok?" My eyes where now starting to spill over onto my cheeks but I didn't allow the tears to cloud my vision.

"We've must have….been…. poisoned, check the crew." I nodded franticly and ran out all of the crew when on leaning on the rails where on the floor or hanging tightly to ropes coughing up blood. Then Peter from the Crows Nest called loudly down to me.

"The Pirate Ship _Breaking Dawn_ is heading for us!"

He went limp I looked franticly around. The _Breaking Dawn _pirate's where merciless taking all valuables, no prisoners, and also burning the ships they pillaged so no one was left to tell of their faces. I ripped the pins from my hair it fell in heavy curls around me. My hands clenched into fist I was out of choices. My crew was half dead, I couldn't not steer and control _"Dusk"_ alone. Plus "_Breaking Dawn"_ was faster than any ship on the Jewel Sea's. I was backed against a wall…with no where to run or hide.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it Please Review your free to give any advice, flames, or ideas through reviews (Unless its really rude) The next Chapter will be in Edward Pov and maybe a little Bella's


	2. The Angel's Proposal

**Angel Of The Sea**

**

* * *

**

AU! Bella is the princess of the kingdom of Twilight and is now fleeing with her father from being kidnapped, only to have all of her crew posioned the Pirate ship Breaking Dawn is coming for them what will Bella do to save her crew? Will Caption Edward accept Bella's offer!! FIND OUT!!

**I Don't Own Twilight Sorry Its very sad

* * *

**

**Edwards P.O.V**

**Chapter Two: The Angel's Proposal**

"Caption where approaching fast on "Dusk" They don't appear to be moving."

I just nodded my head gazing at the ship. So this was the famous ship that held the all the more famous Princess Isabella. She had so many names and so many rumors about her it was difficult not to get at least some new information each time. The Angel of the Sea seemed the common favorite. It was widely known the Princess was a beauty beyond compare, though some sources stated she thought her self plain. Also sources said she had an Angel's voice and was a beautiful dancer yet she could not walk on a flat stable surface without tripping. People said she had powers and she was a skilled swordswoman. Was any of it true? Was there really such a woman? I doubted it. The thing I was sure of the most that the rumors of her infinite kind heart where not true, no royal person could put people before themselves it goes against ever fiber of their being. The very grain of their existence.

I was now no longer a boy, I was 20 and the caption of the most feared pirate ship in the Jewel Sea's and beyond. My heart no longer believed in the fairy tales of a kind heart to a stranger, no I knew better now ever since HE had killed my parents one day I would get revenge. I would. But why today do I feel so unsettled. The ship has not moved except for the gentle push of the waves there was no way they could out run us, out run me. They haven't even readied the guns. Is it a trick, do they wish to think that since they are royalty we will bow down and not pillage them? Emmett walked beside me ruffling my copper colored hair and catching my green eyes with his soft blue ones. He was my big brother and the best fighter he took care of us. He stood next to me and asked calmly.

"Do you have any idea why there not moving?" He was always extremely calm before a fight but in battle he was a monster like a grizzly bear.

"No, where are the others?"

"Behind you." Said the tinkling voice of my little sister Alice. Her husband Jasper had his hands placed on her shoulders. Rose, Emmett's wife stood in her stunning glory gazing at the nearing ship.

"Mighty odd for them not to at least try fleeing." Alice giggled she was physic surely she already knew what they where doing she didn't seem worried so I wasn't. I turned back to gaze at the ship.

Soon we where close enough to hook line to it and then I saw Her. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She took my breath away. She stood at the railing her hands clenched so tight her skin was whiter than rest of her already white figure. Her cheeks where slightly flushed her mahogany curls flying softly in the breeze. She stood strong and confident the only signs of her being frighten where her to white knuckles and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I felt myself begin to get lost in them as her gaze caught mine steady and firm only a hint of fear. Only then did I look to the sides of her and saw all of the men where coughing up blood all but her. For that I was startled to feel that I was relieved. She began to speak this angel, my angel…wait my angel? When had she become mine? I shook my head as if coming up from water to catch what she was saying.

"Good Evening, I know you are the Pirates of "Breaking Dawn" I am not ignorant enough to think that if I ask you, you will leave this ship unpillaged and whole. My crew has been poisoned we can not fight back and I will not order them to. I ask you, no I beg you to please leave this ship intact you may take the jewels the money anything you like, but please do not kill these sick innocent men that are only doing their jobs. I will be happy to lead you to any of our hidden stores and if you find me false I would not condone you for killing me. But please don't not kill my crew, my men…my family." Her voice was steady and strong through all of it until the last part, the raw ache in her voice sent stabs of pain through me. This angel should not feel pain, she should not cry. I forced myself to scowl at her, she didn't flinch as I stared at her in the eyes looking for deception I found none so I said.

"You will of course allow me to discuss this with my crew first." The angel bowed her head over lapping her hands on the railing and said still not looking at him.

"Of course." I turned unwillingly to my family they looked as shocked as I was.

"That's the princess the rumors where true she really is beautiful beyond compare and to be willingly to die for these men she is very, very brave." Rose said looking over my should to gaze at my angel…there goes that my again. 'Stop it you're a pirate!'

"I agree and she's a princess what I wouldn't give to have a princess to spend time with, to dress up. And I'm dying to see how she gets her hair like that come on, Eddie give the ship clemency of burning she said we could take the treasure make it another condition that she has to come over here." Alice said babbling and stamping her foot. I'd never admit it but I wished very much to make that a condition. I looked to Jasper. He was the most reasonable of the group he said his voice calm.

"She doesn't seem deceptive, she could keep Rose and Alice company and since she's a Princess she has to have some practice in diplomacy and speech making she just showed us that, we could use that to negotiate with nobles that aren't…so willing to pay their dues." Emmett clamped Jasper on the back.

"Let's keep her." My family had agreed I couldn't describe this feeling with in me. So I turned to her, this angel would be mine one way or another.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it Please Review your free to give any advice, flames, or ideas through reviews (Unless its really rude)**

I Do not own Twilight Saddly-hope you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW

* * *


	3. The Angel Bows Down

**Angel Of the Sea

* * *

******

****

AU! Bella is the princess of the kingdom of Twilight and is now fleeing with her father from being kidnapped, only to have all of her crew poisoned the Pirate ship Breaking Dawn is coming for them what will Bella do to save her crew? Will Caption Edward accept Bella's offer!! FIND OUT!!

**I Don't Own Twilight Sorry Its very sad**

**Now I must apologize for several things, first for my horrible grammar last time I assure you I am not always that bad its just I wrote that story at about 4 am and wasn't really paying attention. So I sincerely apologize for that and plan on rewriting and submitting the work. Second that I took so long to update!! Please enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Edwards P.O.V **

**Chapter Three: The Angel Bows Down**

When I turned around I saw that My, I mean The angel was still gazing down at her hands. When I cleared my throat her chocolate brown pools found mine they where pleading. Forcing myself to act indifferent I said my gaze never wavering from hers.

"My crew mates agree to your terms, with one condition." Still looking me straight in the eyes she asked.

"Your condition?"

"That you join me and my crew on "Breaking Dawn" and stay till further notice." She looked stricken her gaze dropping to her tight grip on the railing. Her crews voices started to echo out to her.

"Princess don't do it we'll beat em."

"Lady Isabella, they'll make you a slave."

"Miss Angel don't go!"

Her array of names where called, one of them even went as far to call her just Bella with no title at all. She turned to them gazing at all of there faces as if gauging them, her face creased with worry and concern wither for herself or her crew I didn't know. Finally she turned back tucking a lock of hair nervously behind her ear, She looked up at me and my family, standing there gazing at her, and then it seemed she came to a decision. When her voice rang out only slightly uneven her Crew quieted.

"Sir, I will not jest with you and do not think me conceded as I say this for I can hardly believe it true myself. But if you intend on selling me into slavery wither to be a labor or pleasure-she shivered as she mentioned pleasure slave I wish I could console her I didn't. I listened to her quietly watching her face- my men will fight you wither I give the order or not. So please tell me is this you intent, please speak the truth, let conviction ring strong."

She gazed at me penetratingly and I suddenly found myself wishing I had met her under better circumstances, but this was all I was going to get so I would be as true to her as I could.

"Slavery is not our intention I assure you, your presence would be purely to be company to my sisters and to help negotiate with others like yourself that wish to give up willingly. You will be treated kindly."

"Kindness is not what I wish; I only want respect as a human being and not to be treated as an object." She said gazing in my eyes as if searching for false hoods I was stunned into speechlessness. I waited quietly she looked down at her hands again and then said.

"I accept your terms. You may rig yourself to the ship I will have my men relieve themselves of their prized processions, you may of course check after if you wish, I will lead you to the treasury."

It was quiet for a long moment I nodded at her and then she did something I hadn't expected. Her hands crossed on the railing she bowed her head until her forehead touched the tops of her hands. This was a sign of respect, or of submission and for a princess to be doing it… It was absolutely astounding. There was a shocked silence as she straighten her long hair swinging back into place.

**Bella's P.O.V**

It was my only choice, I could not condone in myself to kill my men. They where my family I knew everyone, every story, every secret, I couldn't ask them to die to protect the treasure we held on board. I couldn't live with the guilt, well if I even would have lived through the fight which chances where I wouldn't, so I begged the pirates. Though at the sight of them I almost lost myself. They where the most beautiful beings I had ever seen. If I had seen them in my home city of "Eclipse" I would have thought them wealthy merchants, even nobles. But on the pirate ship Breaking Dawn there almost inhuman good looks made them all the more menacing. The Captain…I think his name was Edward or something of that sort but with rumors you never know, any way just looking at him left me breathless. I felt drawn to him. I had to force myself to act indifferent. I fought against the impulse to gaze forever into his blazing emerald green orbs. It seemed like they went on forever.

Somehow I managed through my speech and through the condition alive and not going crazy. Fear tinged my every breath; to be made into a pleasure slave would be a fate worse than dieing. I would not tolerate it and I knew nether would my crew. As I bowed to the beautiful Men and Woman of Breaking Dawn I could feel the utter shock in the air. It was almost tangible. But I found it fitting, I was a princess indeed, but I still had come to an agreement and they had in fact respected my wishes and had not, so far, tried to harm me or more importantly my crew. I straightened and turned not looking again at the Beautiful Captain. I heard them order their crew to start rigging to my lovely ship.

The crew looked at me there faces mixed with sadness, confusion, sickness, and an overwhelming look of loss. I tried to smile at them encouragingly I said my voice stronger and more assured then I felt.

"Do not fear my friends, live on be happy. I plead with you get yourselves quickly back to Twilight. Please take care of yourselves and do not worry about me. As to your possessions I'm sure my father will be willing to repay you. I am in you debt…" I was interrupted by one of the younger boys; he asked his eyes wide and sad, blood smeared across his shirt.

"Miss Angel do you not believe we can protect you. Ma'ma." He sniffled.

I walked to him a young boy by the name of Devon and hugged him slightly. The other young ones gathered my skirt in there hands careful not to get it dirty, As I looked around to my other men I could tell this question was on there minds also so I answered as truthfully as I could.

"Certainly I think you can protect me not only that but win. Even sick but I fear not with out some deaths I would never think myself more important than you. Remember I love you all." I stopped my throat constricting with emotion I continued my voice slightly strained.

"I will always watch over you. My father will know this is the right path and therefore will make sure my disappearance will be covered until I am able to come back to you. Please do not look for me, just believe I will come back to you. Always remember all water is connected it will always find its way through the rocks so men lets crave a new path. Will you do as I ask." They all looked at me awed in silence then a loud cheer erupted through them.

**"YES!"**

* * *


	4. The Angel Says Goodbye

**Angel Of the Sea

* * *

**

****

AU! Bella is the princess of the kingdom of Twilight and is now fleeing with her father from being kidnapped, only to have all of her crew poisoned the Pirate ship Breaking Dawn is coming for them what will Bella do to save her crew? Will Caption Edward accept Bella's offer!! FIND OUT!!

**I Don't Own Twilight Sorry Its very sad**

**Please review...They make me happy and make updates come a lot quicker 'hint,hint' **

** Love ,Snowy

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**Chapter Four: The Angel says Goodbye**

I was overcome with emotion as I watched my beloved crew, no my family, bringing their prized possessions to the center of the boat. Pirates where filing along the railing watching me. I stood near the possessions and kissed the cheek of each crew member as they filed past. Wincing slightly as they coughed looking to be in extreme pain. When all the valuables where collected I turned and walked to the beautiful captain. Not meeting his eyes, my hands where clasped nervously in front of me. I came to stand in from of him my eyes transfixed down on my hands and said.

"If you follow me I'll take you to the treasury."

I heard his cool and velvety voice call out to his men. Half of them stayed to load the items on the deck the others where to follow me.

"Lead the way." The velvety voice said quietly.

I nodded and led him down into the hold. I focused mostly on my feet trying my hardest not to trip. Somehow I managed to keep my footing. When I opened the secret door hidden underneath one of the crew's cots, a collective gasp sounded. I stepped aside allowing the pirates to take the treasure, trying not to show how much I was glad to be rid of it. Dusk was my boat and where I kept the jewels and other things showered on me to win my favor. All of it was bribes to win my affection. Most likely for my title, I was plain nothing special, nothing of my face to hold them, they simply wanted to be a prince and then later on to be king. To have these stupid frivolous gifts taken away was slightly calmly. Like washing away all the stress and pity I had felt for not wanting the men that had so stupidly wished to gain favor through money.

The pirates started to slowly take all of the treasure out of the hold and onto the deck. I stood next to the Captain finding patterns in the wood at our feet. The extremely good looking pirate turned to me and asked.

"Is there anything else, other than this?"

I risked a glance at his face and regretted it. His eyes where so beautiful I found myself lost in them. A traitor blush forced its way on my cheeks and I said quickly realizing I hadn't answered him.

"Just my and my father's personal valuables."

"Lets go."

I was surprised, trying desperately to look away from his face. I just nodded dumbly. The pirates unloading the treasury nodded to their captain as he walked by.

Why was my heart beating so fast? Was it because I was scared. Not really actually I felt quiet calm.

He walked very closely to me; I could feel the heat coming of him. His presence electrified me and I wanted to so badly to turn around and touch him. To run my hands through his disheveled bronze colored hair. Why did I feel this way, he was a pirate, he could kill me at any moment. Yet I felt very safe with him.

Since my thoughts where racing, I wasn't really paying attention to my feet and guess what… I tripped on the hem of my dress. The ground loomed closer to my face I prepared my self but was surprised when two strong arms caught me. I was pulled abruptly up, slamming into my savior's chest. It took me two frantic heart beats to realize it had been Edward (Well I think his name was Edward, then again rumors can't really be trusted) who had caught me and was now holding me tightly to his chest. Suddenly as if realizing he was holding me he released me. I turned my cheeks flaming and said my voice quiet.

"Thank you." He just nodded.

I turned back and started to walk again my heart beating fast. I focused now trying not to fall again. Soon we arrived at my chambers, opened the door and stood aside for him to step in. I followed and quickly walked over to my jewelry box. I shut it and took it in my hands. My heart ached as I turned to hand him it. This jewelry box and most of the jewelry had been my mothers. He took it studying me. I asked my voice as calm as I could make it.

"Would you mind if I packed a few clothes?"

He studied me and nodded, I gave him the smallest smile I could manage and then walked over to my desk. I grabbed my brown cotton bag I usually used when I brought clothes along with me to places and walked to my wardrobe. I opened it and placed my simple but elegant cotton gowns in it. I had put at least four in the bag when I felt him come behind me. I turned toward him apprehensive, but he was smiling as he said in the lightest tone he had used yet.

"I would probably pack a few corset gowns my sisters would have kittens to get their hands on them."

My eyes widened then I smiled genuinely at him for the first time. I reached in and took three silk dresses. Red, Purple, and Periwinkle, they where the most comfortable gowns and also they where my favorites. The bag was full I turned to see Edward gazing at a portrait of my mother and myself. While he wasn't looking I snuck a book in the bag. I could feel under my dress the two thigh sheaths I had put on when I heard _Breaking Dawn_ was coming. In the where two jeweled pummeled daggers. I could feel the leather sheath each time I moved but I gave no sign of it. They where for later when I would escaper (or try to anyway) He turned to me; I glanced down quickly and busied myself with tying the bag, slinging it over my shoulder looked to him to see if he was ready to go and then left as he gave me a nod.

When we entered my father's room I saw Tempy on the couch her eyes closed. She seemed so peaceful; my father was also asleep on his cot. Quickly I took his box of trinkets and gold coins and handed them to Edward. With out asking permission I walked over to the sleeping Temperance and took her hand. Her chest moved up and down slowly, I cupped her weathered cheek and pushed a curl that had escaped from her bun out of her face. Quietly I said to her.

"Tempy…I love you I hope you can forgive me for having to leave you when you are sick. Your like a second mother to me. You've always been there. I wish you well, and hope you may overcome this…what ever this is. I promise I will get **HIM** for this I know it was him…he will pay. I promise Please do not be sad."

I pressed my lips to her forehead; a single tear fell on her cheek. I whipped my hand under my eyes catching the tears collecting there. I stood and then walked over to my father. To him I only whispered.

"I love you, please get better. Please, Please. Don't be mad at me."

I kissed his cheek and then turned to Edward refusing to let the moisture that was pooling in my eyes fall onto my cheeks He simply appraised me but I think I saw…sadness maybe remorse deep in his jewel like eyes.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

My Angel was so strong I simply didn't know how she did it. She kept calm as she led us down. I was so enchanted by her I couldn't take my eyes from her face. When she blushed I wanted to hug her right then and there. I refused the urges and let her lead me to her room.

My wishes where answered when she fell. Quickly I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest.

She smelled amazing like strawberries and wild flowers. I kept as quiet as I could as she said goodbye to who I amused was her nurse and her father. When she looked at me tears in her eyes my heart broke. She was so beautiful, she was my angel I would protect her and she would be mine. Mine, it sounded so right to me. I walked her over to the ship hovering right behind her my eyes never leaving her slender figure.


	5. The Angels New Sisters

**Angel Of the Sea

* * *

**

****

AU! Bella is the princess of the kingdom of Twilight and is now fleeing with her father from being kidnapped, only to have all of her crew poisoned the Pirate ship Breaking Dawn is coming for them what will Bella do to save her crew? Will Caption Edward accept Bella's offer!! FIND OUT!!

**I Don't Own Twilight Sorry Its very sad**

**Please review...They make me happy and make updates come a lot quicker 'hint,hint' **

**Love ,Snowy

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**Chapter Five: The Angels New Sisters**

You would expect as I was walking to what very well could be my utter demise, I would be more distraught and worried to what was going to come. But, I was numb in every sense of the word, dazed as if watching from a far. I watched myself walk onto the most feared pirate ship of any before its time and turn to watch my beloved ship and family sail away. They managed just barely to sail at a snails pace. My hands clenched down on the unfamiliar wood railing. It was not the slightly rough wood that needed to be sanded but never was, that I was used to, no this would was sanded smooth and polished diligently. I had had not noticed the Captain had been standing close to me watching me as I cried my useless tears. Soon the numbness slowly faded away and awareness and common sense flooded back to me. I hastily wiped the traitor tears from my eyes; I felt my cheeks start to flame. Taking a deep breath to calm myself the best I could I smoothed my face into one I had practiced when forced into the company of useless suitors. One of polite indifference. I turned to face them and said my voice low and polite as I could make it.

"My name as I assume you must know is Princess Isabella Marie Swan. You may call me if you wish, Bella."

My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, but I hope I appeared calm and collected. Finally I felt some of the old Bella creep in and not the robotic one that replaced the old one when the old one was too stupid to act. If you can understand that, Tempy had trouble understanding when I explained it to her.

I was almost knocked off the ship when the smallest one with short black hair that was in disarray, and golden brown eyes, slammed into me pulling me tightly into a hug. She said her words blurring as she talked.

"Bella, your name is so beautiful. I can't believe my new sister is a princess, that's so, so, I can't even find a word to describe it. We're going to have so much fun! Makeovers and late night gossip. It'll be the best!"

I was stunned. Sister? To a pirate? But I couldn't find any arguments with-in myself against it, well arguments any sane girl would have. I wanted to be her sister, as silly as it seemed. This girl didn't seem like a cruel hearted pirate. She came off so innocent. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for these people. Maybe I could help them to get on another path… But I refused to be completely trusting. It could be an act for all I knew. So I replied as she released me, only to take my hands in both of hers.

"I'm sure it will. –'Excluding the makeovers' I added quietly to myself- If I may ask, what is your name?"

Her pixie like face brightened and she smiled widely at me.

"Alice Whitlock! And the gorgeous man with the blonde hair is my husband Jasper!"

She pointed over her shoulder at the tall man with fine blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He was currently blushing. I smiled at him; he like his wife didn't seem menacing up close in fact he gave off a calming aura. When his eyes found mine he nodded, I nodded to him as well.

"Ok Alice, no need to make her believe we're all hyperactive." Said the one other woman in the group. This woman was breathtaking, with long blonde hair, commanding icy blue eyes, and the face of an angel. I felt the little self confidence I had in myself wither away while looking at her. Alice's face crumpled into a frown. I felt inclined to comfort her for some reason.

"No need to be snotty Rose." She snapped.

The beautiful woman rolled her eyes over Alice's shoulder and walked over to me, holding out her hand. Alice had released my hands when she had snapped back at the woman so I was free to move them. I took her hand in mine hesitantly and shook it lightly. She said her voice kind.

"My name is Rosalie Cullen, and that big lug behind me is my husband Emmett."

I released her hand to look at the large man she had been talking about. He was large and muscled, but prior to his appearance his aura came of as naïve and child like. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and then placed me on the ground smiling broadly at me. Rosalie's smile was apologetic as she took her husbands hand to pull him back. He said his excitement almost tangible.

"Bella, I'm glad we decided to keep you! I think you'll liven things up around here. Between you and me, Alice and Rose are fast to hit you on the head, so watch out."

In sync, Alice leaned up on her toes, and Rose raised her hand to smack the back of his head. I giggled before realizing it. I was giggling with pirates the absurdity was stifling.

My attention was caught and held when the Captain and the most beautiful of the group-in my opinion- moved closer and held out his hand. I took it with out speaking; swiftly he kissed it, his lips lighter than a moth's wing. I was stunned and didn't know what to say. I just stared into his emerald green eyes. He said his voice low with some emotion I couldn't identify.

"My name is Edward Cullen; It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." My gaze traveled to my hand which he hadn't yet released, he did then seeming embarrassed. I finally said my cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Charmed I'm sure." My voice was almost breathless. He smiled at me hesitantly; I felt my own mouth move into an answering grin. Alice cleared her throat, I unwillingly turned to her. She had a knowing look on her face.

"Come on Bella, we'll take you to the girl's chambers on the boat where we girls stay when we're bored with our husbands. Rose and I will sleep in there with you for a few weeks so we can get to know one another."

"Ok."

I said unable to come up with anything else to say. Alice looped her arm through mine and Rose did the same on my other side and the two girls propelled me off to the room. Before we where out of site I looked back to see Edward staring after me.

* * *


	6. Dear Readers, authors note

Dear readers (if I have any left that do not hate my guts and refuse to ever read my stuff again),

First off I must apologize with every part me, I know how frustrating it is to wait for a writer to finally update. You wanna kill them dontcha (oh wait scratch that, I am one of them) I am really sorry.

To my defense I have been in South Korea for the past few months researching somethings for my book, being so engrossed in that project I hardly gave thought to the stories I already had people reading. Along with that admittedly tempting distraction, I was trying to keep up with my school work (bleck) and trying and I mean trying to get new chapters flowing in my book. I hate writers block people its the devil incarnate.

SO now that I am finally back in town, and am taking a small break from writing my book I have decided to take the world of fanfiction back under my fancy. SO here I am groveling back to my old readers hoping they'll forgive me for my absence. I love you guys bunches. From now on I will be updating EVERY Friday even this week even though I'll update a little later today/night I hope you can hold out each week for everything. I love you guys, Have fun reading. Oh and if I don't keep my promise without a real reason to forgive it, you have my permission to hunt me down and hit me with sticks. Well love you guys, hey hey put down the sticks.

Huggles,

Snowy


	7. The Angel's Dinner

** Angel of the Sea**

* * *

** AU! Bella is the princess of the kingdom of Twilight and is now fleeing with her father from being kidnapped, only to have all of her crew poisoned the Pirate ship Breaking **

** Dawn is coming for them what will Bella do to save her crew? Will Captian Edward accept Bella's offer!! FIND OUT!!**

**I Don't Own Twilight Sorry Its very sad**

**Please review...They make me happy and make updates come a lot quicker 'hint,hint' **

**Love ,Snowy**

**

* * *

******

B P.O.V

**Chapter Six: The Angel's Dinner**

I stared trying not to laugh/ogle at the sight in front of me. I had shown the surprisingly nice pirates the corseted gowns at there request. Not really sure if I should be so open to them but I figured it wouldn't hurt to let make them like, and if I looked past the pirate thing (if that was possible) I could easily like and trust them. But I simply couldn't

Currently Rose was squeezed into my Scarlett gown her curves far out distancing my own so it was formfitting, luckily it was long enough. Frankly it looked amazing on her but the look of discomfort on her face was evident. It was mirrored in Alice's face as well, we had to Tailor the dress a bit so it fit her but my purple gown looked extravagant on her none the less. Still the girls had never worn corsets before. They were not something you got use to even after years of wearing them, or so my experience told me. So the first time was definitely not a pleasant experience. You felt like you could never pull in enough air, you appetite was half-ed and your back started to hurt from being so straight for so long. But it was what you had to deal with sadly.

"You have to wear yours to. No changing." Alice commanded me. I nodded lightly though I really wanted to suggest we all get dressed in more comfortable clothes. Well I was never one to ruin masochistic fun. Rose looked at Alice like she wanted to suggest the same thing. She said nothing putting her chin in the air.

"Let's go, I think dinners being surved in the captains cabin." She looped her arm through mine once more Alice taking my other side. We stepped on the deck and I was lead to the captains cabin. The ship looked like any other.

Surely looking more like a merchant ship much more than a pirate ship. I mean where was the dirt and grime everywhere on the deck? The grouchy equally grime covered pirates jeering at us and make attempts on my innocence. Instead the deck was immaculate, pristine. The men were clean hair pulled back into ponytails at the nape of their necks if it was long. There shirt were white, blazing in the fading light with trim trousers of varying colors. The seemed uniform and professional as my own royal navy.

I was pulled from my speculations when I was propelled through the captains cabin door. It was clean almost so it looked as if no one lived here at all. A long table was piled with food, roasting lamb, fresh exotic fruits, delicate pastries. A meal I would expect at home, not on a ship, most certainly not on a pirate ship.

These people were surprising me more than I liked. I wasn't comfortable with it. I could only hope their guarding wouldn't be as good as their lamb looked. If it was I might actually have to fight, most likely hurting myself in the process. I was exceedingly comforted though with the feeling of the thigh sheaths with the jeweled daggers ready for my call.

"Dressed in the princesses clothes I see ladies." Roses husband Emmett called from the table. He was sitting a glass of what appered to be red wine in her hand looking strangly dignafied despite his inposing size.

"Yes, I feel like a princess." Rose said more whimsical that I thought she was capable of. Emmett reached over and pulled her to him with her hand to kiss it.

"You are a princess." I had to suppress my desire to sigh in wistfulness at the sweet sentiment. They're pirates Bella, pull it together. Alice pulled me over to sit beside Jasper as she asked in a tiny voice.

"Am I princess to?"

"Of course." Jasper cooed back running his hand through her hair. I felt awkward was I sat ringing my hands. Feeling like I was intruding. Rose squeezed my arm as she took the seat beside me. I smiled at her with more comfort than I felt.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Right here." A voice came from behind us, I turned and felt my mouth fall open at the sight in front of me.

* * *

**_A/N Sorry for the wait truly I am, new chapter will be called The Angelic Rescue Attempt See yah next time-------_**

**_Love Snowy_**

* * *


	8. The Angelic Rescue Attempt

**Angel of the Sea**

* * *

**AU! Bella is the princess of the kingdom of Twilight and is now fleeing with her father from being kidnapped, only to have all of her crew poisoned the Pirate ship Breaking **

**Dawn is coming for them what will Bella do to save her crew? Will Captian Edward accept Bella's offer!! FIND OUT!!**

**I Don't Own Twilight Sorry Its very sad**

**Please review...They make me happy and make updates come a lot quicker 'hint,hint' **

**Love ,Snowy**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: The Angelic Rescue Attempt_

_Bella P.O.V_

_The pirate ship Breaking Dawn, Captain's Cabin_

* * *

Edward's hair was pulled back into a pony tail exposing his neck and the red bloody stain creeping down it. I jumped and placed my hand over my mouth revolted. Edward smiled apologetically and rubbed at him sinuous neck with a cloth.

"Sorry one of the crew cut themselves." He says as a explanation. I down cast my eyes and for some reason I'm shaking. Did Edward cut him himself?

"And It got on your neck how?" Jasper asks dryly as Edward struts forward and takes a seat a the head of the table. I rub my hand unconsciously against the thigh sheath, comforted by the feeling of the pummel of the daggers.

"The lying sack thought it would be a great idea to rub it all over anyone close enough." Edward says bitterly, finishing with the cloth and throwing it into an open bucket.

"It was Mike was it that bumbling fool doesn't have a lick of sense." Rose says her nose raising a fraction.

"Yes." Edward groans before his gaze finds mine. He smiles and I manage one back but my lips shake along with my hands.

"Ah, man that idiot!" Emmett booms laughing. Alice and Rose reach again to smack his head. He hisses then sighs.

"Hey Bella you wouldn't hit a poor gentle soul for that would you?" He ask his eyes entreating. Rose and Alice's gazes keep me from saying no. I just shrug a traitorous blush coloring my cheeks. He sighs and Jasper and Edward are the ones that hit the back of his head.

A growl emits from him and though the guy was practically a child his enormous size has me shaking. Alice looks at me with a calming smile, apologetic and sweet. I calm a bit after it.

"Well let's eat, shall we." Edward says catching my gaze again sending shocks through me but this time they are not of fear. '_Get a hold of yourself Bella, pirate remember pirate that kidnapped you.' _

Through out the meal I keep myself out of the conversation. Edwards gaze is continuous and he talks very little as well. I try not to be conscious of this fact but it's very hard.

"Let's get some fresh air." Jasper suggest as some sullen crew members take our empty plates. I smile happy for the first time. Fresh air was exactly what I needed.

Alice and Rose descend upon me taking my arms through there's. I pulled out of the cabin before the guys are even out of their chairs. They girls lead us to the railing and we take in deep breaths of the salty air and I can relax. Reveling in the ordinariness of this. Well until the ship starts rocking uncontrollably.

"What in the world!" Rose exclaims throwing her arms around me. Alice isn't so fortunate as she stumbles the dress dragging her towards the side of the boat.

"Alice!" We both cry! Jasper screams in terror when Alice is pitched over the side of the boat.

I look back and forth the guy are trapped by stray rolling barrels keeping them from saving Alice. Rose is far to out of it to be able to help. I bit my lip my gaze at the thunderous water and Alice's slender arms as she tries and fails to beat her way back to the surface. The gown drags her farther and farther down.

Just because Alice was a pirate did that mean I had to let her drown. No I couldn't. I push Rose away from me and throw myself over the side, gasping as the icy water drives the air from my lungs and I swim down reaching for Alice. A freezeing cold hand takes mine in the black darkness.

* * *

**_A/N- Ahhhhh well I'm just going to go crawl into that pit the save for authors that wait to long to update. Yeah sorry about that many many reasons for no updates but be happy you have one so THERE hahahah lol joke I'm really truly sorry about that I hope I can keep this up. Hopefully. Reviews and I mean l ong review really do help make me want to write for you guys I'm super sorry and I love you guys more is to come soon. If there is a god, so yeah pretty much soon with in the next week or so , keep your pants on kk?_**

**_Love Snowy (please =( ))_**


	9. The Angel's Near Death Experience

**Angel of the Sea**

* * *

**AU! Bella is the princess of the kingdom of Twilight and is now fleeing with her father from being kidnapped, only to have all of her crew poisoned the Pirate ship Breaking **

**Dawn is coming for them what will Bella do to save her crew? Will Captian Edward accept Bella's offer!! FIND OUT!!**

**I Don't Own Twilight Sorry Its very sad**

**Please review...They make me happy and make updates come a lot quicker 'hint,hint' **

**Love ,Snowy**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: The Angel's Near Death Experience**_

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

_**Icy Water's of the Jewel Sea's**_

* * *

_I push Rose away from me and throw myself over the side, gasping as the icy water drives the air from my lungs and I swim down reaching for Alice_. _A freezing cold hand takes mine in the black darkness._

I grasp onto it like a life line and pull myself father down into the inky black water to wrap my arms around the dainty waist of Alice. Or what I hope is Alice. Her arms flail until they find purchase around my neck. When she's secure and I'm sure I wont lose her. I beat my leg's wildly fighting the current and the drag of both my and Alice's heavy gowns. My lungs are screaming for air and I can't imagine how Alice must be feeling. She rives pushing her legs furiously with mine and we slowly make our way to the surface until we break it. I gasp trying to fill my lungs with as much air as possible. Alice is sobbing as she clings to me gasping thankful breaths of air and I can't blame her. Even if she was a pirate.

"ALICE! BELLA!" Rose screams holding onto the railing for dear life her eyes wide and fearful as she stares down at us horrified. Alice sobs again pressing her head into my neck as she struggles to tread water our gowns threatening to pull us down again if we were to rest.

"Are you alright." I gag my throat hoarse.

"I...I...I. Oh Bella thank you so much I thought I was...I wasn't going to make it I was so...scared." Alice cries her voice hoarser than mine. I rub her back comforting ignoring the pessimistic voice in my head telling me that Alice was the enemy. Alice had almost died and I had almost followed her. Who cared what side we were on right this moment.

"Alice!" Jasper strained voice screams staring down at us, I think he's crying. I can see Emmett and Edward staring at us terrified their own tears clouding there vision as the fight with a stubborn rope.

"Jasper!" Alice calls, the love in her voice is tangible.

"Just stay right there I'm coming." He calls fumbling to tie the rope around his waist. I don't say what I'm thinking._ 'And where exactly would we go?' _Then I shiver gazing down at the roving black water around me. OK so maybe there was somewhere to go. Down.

"Lower me down." Jasper cries his voice is still desperate. He climbs over the side and then slowly The two pirates along with a few other strained ship mates lower Jasper down the side of the rocking boat. Alice looks at him like a savior angel and he kind of was.

"You go first Alice." I say knowing she wasn't strong enough to tread without my assistance, and there was no way Jasper could carry both of us at the same time.

"No! I'm not leaving you." Alice says her voice horrified her eyes are wide in disbelieve.

"You have to." I plead with her shoving back my own fears and exhaustion. She tries to argue but I move to swim closer and she's to busy trying not to be swallowed by the sea again. When Jasper is just above the water I help him lift her out of the icy waters.

"I'll be back Bella, soon." Jasper says as he restrains Alice from grabbing onto my cradling her to his chest. I nod and say urgently."

"Go."

"Pull me up!" Jasper cries to the pirates above and I watch as they lift away from me leaving me in the cold black waters. I decide not to consider them just leaving me to a watery grave and tread like it the life of me trying to ride the waves now becoming more violent until on of they is far to high for me to skirt and I'm pulled under. I hear Edwards strangled cry as I am pulled back under the black waves.

"BELLA!" I hold on to that voice, like a beacon as I fight but the current has got me. Thrashing me until I don't know which way is up or down. I still crawl my best fighting at the icy cold water until my limbs are completely numb and I can't fight anymore.

_'Excellent Bella you survive the infamous Breaking Dawn pirates only to be drowned 30 minutes later' _I think bitterly in my last bit of sarcasm before I die.

Just before I'm rammed into a invisible rock and all the air I had still in my lungs flooded into tiny silver bubbles replaced my icy cold water. My last coherent thought is that they were rather pretty and that was a rather large fish floating my way. I couldn't feel fear of it. A skeletal white hand reaches out and snags my waist just as I lose consciousness.

* * *

**_A/N- Ahhhhh well I'm just going to go crawl into that pit they save for authors that wait to long to update. Yeah sorry about that many many reasons for no updates but be happy you have one so THERE hahahah lol joke I'm really truly sorry about that I hope I can keep this up. Hopefully. Reviews and I mean l ong review really do help make me want to write for you guys I'm super sorry and I love you guys more is to come soon. If there is a god, so yeah pretty much soon with in the next week or so , keep your pants on kk?_**

**_Love Snowy _**


	10. A Battered Angel

**Angel of the Sea**

* * *

**AU! Bella is the princess of the kingdom of Twilight and is now fleeing with her father from being kidnapped, only to have all of her crew poisoned the Pirate ship Breaking **

**Dawn is coming for them what will Bella do to save her crew? Will Captian Edward accept Bella's offer!! FIND OUT!!**

**I Don't Own Twilight Sorry Its very sad**

**Please review...They make me happy and make updates come a lot quicker 'hint,hint' **

**Love ,Snowy**

* * *

_**Chapter 9- Battered**_

_**Edward P.O.V **_

_**Breaking Dawn**_

* * *

I have never been so terrified in my life, until this moment. As I watch my little sister flail trying to grab on to Rose and Bella. All the crew men struggle to keep their feet about them and most fail.

They are struggling to lower the anchors, at the quick signal Emmett had yelled as soon as the water had made its unexpected turn. For now I don't even spare a thought to why this sudden violent tumult occurred when the fading day is just as clear as any good sea-faring day. My brothers and I struggle forward when the barrels tumble with loud bangs to the roving surface of my ship. Alice falls over the side.

"ALICE!" We all scream. I refuse to acknowledge we are too far, that we won't make it time. Jasper is already shaking violently, as he shoves at the large barrels desperate to get to his lady love. Bella looks back at us her beautiful brown eyes scared with a light sheen of tears. She looks out to the black waters and then shoves Rose away from her. I don't get what she's doing until she throws her self over the side.

"BELLA!" I scream, my heart feels like its been torn and its that pain that pushes me over .I fight harder to get the barrels from me. I shouldn't feel this way for someone I meet less than a day ago. She was bounty, a prize. A beautiful one but I still shouldn't feel this way. Not for a princess.

"ALICE! BELLA!" Rose cries looking down in the water sending a stab of hope through me as we finally push through the barrels. Some how managing to keep our footing along the still unstable ship.

When we finally make it to the rail, Jasper is about to jump over without a thought. Until we see the very welcome sight of Bella and Alice barely treading water and riding the waves. Alice is crying to Bella's neck and the angel is calming her while seemingly single handily keeping them afloat.

"Alice!" Jasper cries, there are tears of relief coming from his eyes and I can't fault him for it because I have my own cursed salty drops falling from my eyes.

"Jasper!" Alice calls her voice hoarse and filled with so much love I want to leave just to get away from it, feelings of loneliness filling me with shattering force.

"Just stay right there I'm coming." Jasper calls as he struggles to tie the rope Emmett had the clear head to grab. His fingers shake so much I have to tare my eyes from the weary angel to help tie it to his waist.

"Lower me down." Jasper calls unnecessarily as he climbs over and slowly repels down to the girls. I watch feeling helpless and irritated as Bella and Jasper maneuver Alice out of the water despite her protest. It's not until Jasper restraining his wife says.

"I'll be back Bella, soon." That I realize it would be impossible to bring them both up. Bella, brave, brave Bella say's "Go" in a tired and insistent voice. Her face is a mask of bravery but you can see the fear in her eyes as she watches Jasper and Alice lift from the waters and up safely into the ship.

It's just as the loving pair reach the edge of the railing that the wave takes precious Bella under to it's black heartless depths.

"BELLA!" I scream and act before even thinking. I throw myself of the boat into the icy cold water and fight through the waters. Bella is sinking fast, I can see her faintly her ghostly white skin glowing still in the dark waters. I almost lose all my lacking air supply as she is thrown mercilessly against a hidden rock all her breath robbed of her into beautiful floating bubbles. She is beat against the rock again and again. It is probably the 7th time she had been when I reach her and wrap my arms around her delicate waist pulling her freezing body against mine.

I start swimming for the life of me, aware Bella has only seconds. When we break the surface Jasper is already there in the water I hand Bella off to him unwillingly. Emmett hails the both of them up and out single handily, as I secure the second rope that had been thrown down to me around my waist. Rose, and a few crew men help me out to the deck.

It's a split second before I'm searching for her, that beautiful angel. She laying on a blanket with tiny Alice pumping her hands on her chest and blowing air into her useless lungs. I lose all feeling in my legs and fall watching Bella, and her purple lips. Like a corpse.....Until she coughs and shoots up on her side to expel the water from her lungs. My limbs find their movement again and I'm by her side moments later.

Her brown eyes find mine, and a moment passes between us of warmth that I can't explain before she blacks out and falls like a dead weight to the blanket.

* * *

**_A/N- Ahhhhh well I'm just going to go crawl into that pit they save for authors that wait to long to update. Yeah sorry about that many many reasons for no updates but be happy you have one so THERE hahahah lol joke I'm really truly sorry about that I hope I can keep this up. Hopefully. Reviews and I mean l ong review really do help make me want to write for you guys I'm super sorry and I love you guys more is to come soon. If there is a god, so yeah pretty much soon with in the next week or so , keep your pants on kk?_**

**_Love Snowy _**


	11. An Angelic Secret Uncovered

_** Angel Of the Sea**_

_**I do not own twilight or its characters so blame Stephenie Meyer if they suck =)**_

**_Reviews are love, Love make the world go round. So lets spread the love and keep the word SPINNING! Cause you know you love it._**

* * *

_**Chapter 10- An Angelic Secret Uncovered **_

_**Girl's Cabin on 'Breaking Dawn'**_

_**(Bella P.O.V)**_

* * *

"So warm." I mumble incoherently moving deeper into the thick duvet. Faintly I hear voices outside, yelling orders in sailor speech. Yes, Temperance must be letting me sleep in, bless her heart. In a daze I move to roll over on my side before everything comes flooding back. I hiss as I move uncomfortably on a bruise, I had gotten? In the water, up against that rock. Oh my lord. I had almost died. Wait am I really alive? What if this was some fantasy my mind had made up to comfort me. I move back on the bruise, and as the pain reaches me, I sigh. So I wasn't dead.

However I wasn't in a much better situation. Since I'm assuming, I'm still captive on 'Breaking Dawn' the pirate ship. Briefly, I wonder if Alice is alright before banishing it from my mind, I **SHOULDN'T **care if she was alright. Something flickers at the edge of my mind though, a memory perhaps. It was fuzzy, and my tired brain is having trouble bringing it back. Green eyes, that's all I can remember, green eyes terrible and beautiful. Full of concern, fear and relief. Whose eyes had those been though?

Oh, it doesn't matter. Right now, I need to think of a way to get out off here. At least, I was still armed. However, when I reach down to reach the tip of the jeweled daggers they are…

"They're not there." Says a velvety voice. I cringe my eyes opening on their own accord. It's Captain Edward, and he so happens to be cradling my daggers in his lap. I shriek, not really lady like, but you try being a lady with a ravishing Captain of a pirate ship is looking at you so intensely. I. Was. So. Dead. In addition, I was checking the guy out, what was wrong with my brain?

I try to think of something to say, but I'm coming up blank. A blush flooding my face. What had happened to all those years of the best private tutors money could? Certainly, I could think of **SOMETHING** to say, I was a princess after all…a stupid, stupid princess. Unconsciously, I am holding the blanket against me to my chin as if that would do anything to shield me from scrutiny. Those daggers were not exactly on display, if you understand my meaning. I had to say something, he certainly wasn't helping sitting there looking all smug and intense and beautiful-no no not beautiful ugly and annoying. Oh dear, who was I kidding.

"I have not the slightest idea to what you are talking about." I manage in a hoarse voice. The captain regards me before laughing at me. The nerve. When he finally catches his breathe he says in that same voice.

"I admire you for trying princess I do, but I'm afraid where these were being held…Well I think you must agree it is unlikely they just appeared there. It's sweet of you to try though." He's right, there was no way to deny it. Why try any longer. I draw my self to my full height while sitting, still holding the blanket to my chin but managing I hope to look regal, in control, and unimpressed. I wish.

"Yes, as to their location, how exactly were they discovered?" I can not help the blush that blossoms. The captain is unfazed, his intense emerald eyes staring into mine. I think there is the faintest edge of amusement, but I put that out of my mind. '_He's a pirate Bella' _I hiss at myself.

"Well, after you little misadventure into the sea, you were soaking. My sisters went to change your clothes, complaining heavily I might add, about unlacing a corset themselves. When surprise, surprise your little secret was discovered." His sisters? Oh, thank the lord in heaven.

"Oh." I say brilliantly, not really knowing what else I could do. That's just it, there was **NOTHING** I could do. I was completely at his mercy, _again_.

"I'm intrigued Princess Isabella-"

"Bella please." I cut him off, I hadn't meant to, but I just hate being called by a title and I abhorred my full name.

"Bella then, I'm interested in what exactly were you planning. Did you intend to fight you way off with these." he lifts them, a look of disgust on his face. I could just tell was making fun of my choice.

"There's nothing wrong with them…and of course not I was just going to….discreetly sneak off. Those were just…in…case." I manage losing my confident tone near the end.

"I see." He says thoughtfully, running his hands over the daggers.

"Interesting choice, I do say a weapon one chooses tells a lot about the person. Though what these tooth picks say, I am at a lose."

"Tooth picks sir? Size is no matter when it comes to a weapon, not its looks either. It is the person that fights with it that makes it dangerous." I spat before I even realize I'm being stupid…_again. _Instead of getting angry he looks at me levelly before laughing again.

"And are you dangerous…Bella?" He asks, though I can she he highly doubts this is even possible.

"To you no…I am only a danger to one man." I say quietly, my voice going fierce and low.

"Huh." Is all he says still studying me steadily idly stroking the dagger in a way I must say is very, very frightening. Not to mention, those were _mine. _Stupid annoying dagger stealing pirate. In a calming gesture to myself I hug myself before hissing. I had forgotten about the bruises.

Edward is there in moments the daggers forgotten in the chair. He takes my shoulders and gently helps me lay down as I sob trying to catch my breath again. That had really hurt. In the back of my mind I'm surprised at the gentleness and the real concern in his eyes. I wasn't fooled for a second though, ok more like a half a second, he was a pirate. Pirates were liars, and good liars were good at acting.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asks gently rubbing my shoulder, probably one of the few parts of me that wasn't bruised. "I'm…alright." I manage to breath.

"I should have warned you. You were beaten up pretty badly before I…we got you back on board."

"Anything broken?" I ask suddenly so tired as the warmth gets to me, making my eyelids beg to be closed.

"No, just bruised. Very, very deeply. The doctor thought it best you not move from the girls chambers for at least a week and even then with very little movement." He sighs and runs a hand through his unruly bronze hair looking frustrated. For the first time I look around and see I am in the room Rose and Alice had taken before the dinner party.

"I suppose, no one can blame you for wanting protection." He says after a few moments and my chest swells with relief. " However, from now I'm afraid no weapons for you. Even those tooth picks over there. Your more of a danger to yourself than anyone." He says all this with a light, almost angelic smile. I say nothing transfixed by his face.

"Sleep now Bella. We will speak more about this later." He says in a soft voice placing his warm hand over my eyelids. I gasp shocked as electricity shoots through me, and sleeping is the last thing on my mind. I'm also thrown off at the kindness, I was tired it was true but I had though I was hiding it. I close my eyes and soon he take his hand from my face.

"Good night Bella." I hear him say quietly before he settles back into the chair. I want to stay up, feeling vulnerable lying here with out protection. However, the warmth was too much for me and I feel into blissful sleep.

* * *

_**A/N - Ok say yeah I know, You all want to kill me right? Well, to bad hahahaha I am hidden away were no one can find me and besides if you do away with me the story goes 'bye bye' Love you guys to, don't threats just bring the world closer. Speaking of the world let's keeping it moving by pressing that green button, yes that's it. You know you want to. Sorry it took so long guys, and sorry it's not the longest either. What can I say I am suffering from major writers block and low self esteem so yeah wish me luck =) As to those that read my other stories (Dancing the Pain Away, Don't Get Mad Get Even and also even my first Harry potter 'Black Riddle) will be updated soon, most likly tomorrow. As to the next update here It just depends if I have the time and how I feel about it. Good long reviews do help ducklings =) *hint, hint* and yes I'm blinking at you with my large adorable blue eyes. How can you resist?**_

_**Love You**_

_**Snowy**_


	12. The Angel awakes, again

_**Angel Of the Sea**_

_**I do not own twilight or its characters so blame Stephenie Meyer if they suck =)**_

**_Reviews are love, Love make the world go round. So lets spread the love and keep the word SPINNING! Cause you know you love it._**

* * *

_**Chapter 12- An Angel Wakes up (Again)**_

_**Girl's Cabin on 'Breaking Dawn'**_

_**(Bella P.O.V)**_

* * *

"Alice keep it down." A voice hissed, bringing me abruptly back to consciousness. I kept my eyes closed, listening t =o the hushed conversation

"Oh, she needs to wake up soon any way to take that medicine." I hear Alice whine and somewhere in the back of my mind I relax. Alice was alright.

"Still, just let the girl be. She did just have a run in with Edward. Who wouldn't be unnerved." Rose says. They are both very close to me. On either side of me actually.

"Oh, he didn't do anything to her. From what I heard it was just some playful banter at best." Alice says dismissively. Playful banter, with my knifes. Huh, I must have missed the memo. But those green eyes…damn it Bella he's a PIRATE!

"You didn't!" Rose squeals apparently forgetting she had been trying to not wake me only moments before.

"What?" Alice asks innocently.

"Eavesdrop, when he specifically ordered everyone out of the area." Rosalie says scandalously.

"Well, I might have…for a bit….OK the whole time. But I wanted to make sure she would be okay. I mean she saved my life Rose and it's not like it's totally outlandish to want to have protection. In a potential hostile situation." Alice says.

"Excuses, but I agree with you. I half wish we wouldn't have shown the boys them…but what could we do?" Rose asks. I've about had enough of pretending to sleep so I make a show of sleepily turning and once again hit that dang bruise.

"Ah." I moan curling into myself.

"Oh Bella, your awake?" Rose asks when I open my eyes I see her on the side I had turned to. She is wearing a very simple lace and satin night gown. Of course the inhumanly beautiful Rosalie pulled it off like a ball gown.

"Yes." I whisper hoarsely and must say it adds nicely to the effect that I had just woken up.

"Bella!" Alice shrieks before launching herself into a hug. I return it hesitantly. She was being careful of avoiding my bruises and for that I was thankful.

"Alice." I say amused, cringing as my voice cracks again.

"Thank you SO much Bella. You saved MY life!" Alice chattered and when she pulled back she pressed a kiss to my cheek. Surprised I touch the spot lightly before gaining my composure. I move farther up my pillow up against the head

board. Alice helps me prop up my pillows. When I'm finally settled into a more comfortable position I speak again.

"I'm glad your ok." Alice looks at me steadily before grimacing, hesitantly she reaches out to take my hand I let her though I don't really know why.

"Yes, I'M fine…but you got hurt, pretty badly because of me." Alice's expression is filled with guilt. I squeezed her hand and smile at her, trying to put on a brave face.

"It's okay Alice." I say and it is. Rose is looking at us with a soft expression.

She moves from a chair beside the bed to the empty pillow beside me. Leaning her head against the head board and staring at the ceiling. Alice mimics her position on the other side. And for a moment we take a minute to ourselves. I was reliving the past days events. Hardly believing I had been on my own ship only hours before. Could things really change that quickly?

"What caused that rocking anyway?" I ask suddenly realizing I had never found out. Both girls are silent, looking like they were internally battling with something.

"Well I suppose it can't hurt for her to know." Rosalie says finally with a shrug. Alice nods, before biting her lip. Looking at my face as if gauging my expression.

"You've heard of the exiled prince right?" She asks finally and I stiffen. HE had something to do with this? I should have guessed as much. I look at Alice incredulously, did she forget who she was talking to.

"Oh, right Princess I forgot. So obviously you know him…he being your x- fiancée and all." Alice says laughing a little though it is not a humorous laugh. She obviously didn't know much more than the average peasant and I can't say I would want to enlighten her on it either.

"The engagement was never finalized, it was being negotiated by my father, I had no part in it. Yes, I knew _HIM_ before her tried…to do _that_."

"Oh." Rosalie says under her breath as if she had been expecting another answer.

"Yes, well how was the prince involved in this any how?" I ask preparing to add the tally to his already long rap sheet.

"One of his boats, has the Ram thing…' Rosalie says as if she can't think of anything else to describe it. However she didn't need to. I knew what she was talking about.

"The '_Flying Ram' _is what its called. That would explain the rocking." I say my thoughts spinning. "Two strikes in one day, your not being fair." I say under my breath but Alice hears it any way.

"What do you mean?"

"My crew, you remember they were sick? That was _HIS _doing. He most likely was going to attack my ship rather than your but since you have me they were diverted."

"Why would they care about that?" Rose asks confused.

"Yes, why would they care Bella?" Calls a velvety voice. All of our heads snap to the open cabin door, where Edward, Jasper and Emmett as stand staring at me.

When was this day ever going to end?

* * *

_**A/N - Ok say yeah I know, You all want to kill me right? Well, to bad hahahaha I am hidden away were no one can find me and besides if you do away with me the story goes 'bye bye' Love you guys to, don't threats just bring the world closer. Speaking of the world let's keeping it moving by pressing that green button, yes that's it. You know you want to. Sorry it took so long guys, and sorry it's not the longest either. What can I say I am suffering from major writers block and low self esteem so yeah wish me luck =) As to those that read my other stories (Dancing the Pain Away, Don't Get Mad Get Even and also even my first Harry potter 'Black Riddle) will be updated soon, most likly tomorrow. As to the next update here It just depends if I have the time and how I feel about it. Good long reviews do help ducklings =) *hint, hint* and yes I'm blinking at you with my large adorable blue eyes. How can you resist?**_

_**Love You**_

_**Snowy**_


End file.
